


Go Google it!

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blunt Leo is blunt, M/M, Yaoi, takumi is a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: Takumi had a crush.Said crush happened to be his frustratingly hot neighbor and classmate who asks weird questions all he time.Even though, Takumi always answered the same:"Go Google it!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Leokumi, because I'm trash!  
> Based off the song "Go Google it" or "GGRKS" by Gakupo and Luka. It proooobably is OOC, but I hope you'll all enjoy anyway!

Go Google It!

_Takumi's POV_

"Takumi, there you are!"

(Oh great, there he is again..) I scowled upon hearing the familiar voice of my neighbor and classmate. Why is he always so annoying?  
"What do you want, Leo?" I spat out harshly.

"Really, do you speak to everyone in such a rude manner?" He asked with a smirk. That annoying, perfect little smirk..

"If you wanna know, I'm only rude to annoying people. So go away!" I looked at the taller male with a frown, though said male just laughed it off.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, Takumi. Would it really kill you to engage in a normal conversation with me?" 

"And why, pray tell, would you want to talk to me? I hate you!"

"Because I love you."

Wait WHAT?! H-He.. Loves me?! I blushed, surprised.

"W-What the hell?! You don't even know me, you creep!"

"Which is exactly why I want to get to know you. Really, all I'm asking for is a nice chat."

I was speechless.. What does this idiot think he's doing?! I mean.. He's not bad, at least... Argh! No! Bad brain!  
"FINE! But hurry up!"

Leo laughed softly, smiling.  
"I knew you'd give in eventually.. Well, first of all, what do you think of me?"

...  
What do I think of Leo? He's handsome, smart, has a good heart... But it's not like I can just tell him that. Without a proper answer, I responded with:  
"Go google it!"

...smooth Takumi. Reeaaal smooth.

It didn't seem to bother Leo, however, who continued with the questions.

"How about your email? Can I have it?"

"Go google it."

"What's your address?"

"Go Goog- wait, we're neighbors!"

When will he finally stop with the annoying question? Doesn't he get that his answer won't change?

"What's your ideal partner?"

"It's on my yahoo. Go google it."

"Do you like tomatoes?"

"Go google it."

"Do you love me?"

"U-Ugh, who even asks that?! T-That's..!"

"I'm not hearing a no."

I mean, I DO kinda sorta like him, but.. I can't just tell him that! I stormed off, angry and flustered.

———

I went on Facebook, quite bored, as all my siblings are out. Hm? I.. Have a friend request? 

- **Leo de Noire** send a friend request-

Ugh, really? Doesn't he know what "give up" means?  
....  
I guess I could at least check it out...  
The first post was this:  
**Leo** I just went to another one of Takumi's archery trainings. I could watch him forever like this.

Does that idiot know no shame?! Who posts that?! I decided to reply.

**Takumi** Stop stalking me and get a life, you creep!

A little while later, I saw the notification button turn red.  
Leo replied to your comment: You say that Takumi, but I know you like it.

I couldn't help but blush, but I was also extremely pissed. He really has issues.

**Takumi** Stop saying these weird things, you weirdo!

**Leo** You know your angry words only make you even cuter.

**Hinoka**..What's this, Takumi? I didn't know you had a boyfriend.

Great, now his sister got involved. And knowing her...

**Sakura** I didn't know you swung that way, big brother.

**Ryoma** Should I have a chat with this Leo?

Oh gods, now his family knows he has this frustratingly handsome stalker..

**Takumi** PLEASE big brother. Get rid of this annoying idiot!

**Leo** We both know that's not what you're really thinking, **Takumi.**

Okay, so I MIGHT love him a teeeeeeny bit.. MIGHT. But, I'm not ever telling that blond jerk that! If he'd stop being so damn improper..

**Takumi** Oh, so now you're a mind reader?? Well, then you'll probably know that the chance that I love you is as big as the chance that pigs learn to fly!

**Leo** Well then, guess I should work some wings onto a piggie.

**Takumi** Ugh, that's it, I'm leaving.

I closed my laptop in frustration. Why is that idiot so obsessed with me?? It's not like I love him! ...I say that to myself, but, why are my cheeks so red, then? I never felt like this before.. With a sigh, I decided to take a nap. Maybe then I'll feel better. Fate cursed me however, because my dreams were about that blond, handsome asshole.  
———

Next day, we were walking home from school together. Of course, there came the questions again...

"What are your measurements?"

What the fu-?! WHO ASKS THAT?!

"Go google it."

He smirked, seeing me get flustered.  
"What about the color of your underwear?"

"Go google it, you creepy pervert!" I felt my face heat up even more.

"..are you even wearing any?"

If looks could kill, I'd be a mass murderer by now, as I tried my hardest to scowl at him.

"Well, with the amount of free time you so obviously have, I'm sure you could go google it."

I saw his features suddenly turn more serious, surprisingly. And with that came an honest voice.

"I'll always love you, Takumi."

His face at that moment.. My heart was beating so fast, it might burst out of my chest.

"W-What the hell, Leo?!"

"I'm being honest here, Takumi. I've been gathering courage to tell you for months now. I really love you."

"You creepy-ass pervert..." I mumbled softly, looking at the ground.

"I'm just saying how I feel. If you truly don't love me back, I'll.. Let it go."

I looked at him in the eye, Amber clashing with chestnut, and I saw the silent pleading in them. Is he truly serious?

Does he really love me that much? And.. Do I love him back as much? Ugh, that stupid idiot, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have felt so confused!

"Takumi.. Tell me. Do you love me? Your face is all red.."

Damn it, why does he have to look at me like that?! Those sharp eyes made him melt from the inside...  
"W-What?! I-I-I can explain! I-I just ate some REALLY g-great Pineapple for L-Lunch! Y-Yeah!"

"Takumi." He began, placing his hand on the wall behind me. I felt even smaller now, having his entire body so close to mine.. Damn it.  
"I know that it's not the truth."

"I-It really is!" I muttered, unable to look him in the eye without blushing.

"I know you really love me back." 

"You idiot! D-Don't say stupid things..."

"Is it really so stupid? Then, would you mind if I did this?"

Suddenly, he grabbed my chin and smashed his lips against mine. And it felt amazing. So.. Right. Unconsciously, I completely surrendered myself to him, feeling his tongue prod at my lips. 

We pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connecting our tongues. I took a deep breath, redder then ever before.  
"I.. I guess.. That google search is unnecessary. I... L-L-Love you...." I mumbled, unable to say it out loud.

He just smiled, but not one of those cocky smirks. It was a smile full of kindness. He kissed me softly on the mouth again.  
"Then, let's stay together always."

———

Ryoma was at his desk at work, during lunch break. He was just casually browsing his Facebook, but almost spat out the coffee he was drinking upon seeing the message:

**Hoshiro Takumi** is now in a relationship with **Leo de Noire**.


End file.
